Reincarnation of the Heart
by ForgottenChild7
Summary: What would happen if the tides of time were broken, and true love could find its way to two endearing people. Aeris and Cloud (warning:extreme sappyness:)
1. A Find

~*I don't own anything, so please don't sue~*I dedicate this fanfic to all the Cloud and Aerith fans out there~*  
  
***Reincarnation of the Heart.***   
  
~:Would you believe that a young soul could find her way to her love…a story of the deepest dreams and hopes of true love, never before told in the deserted city of Midgard.:~   
  
*Five years from the last battle that struck the world in Midgard, Holy won over Mako…*  
  
  
  
  
  
A fair day in the spring, blossomed with sakura trees, and ripe lilies, which fluttered back and forth between the crisp winds of the midday afternoon. The sun actually shined for the first time over these last five years, onto the roman like pillars of a strange yet beautiful temple.   
  
The entrance would leave you in a trance, as inside the temple laid the most spectacular tombs of the dead, which to the eyes it was highly depressing to look onto, but inspirational to the soul, though there were many sepulcher's about in a grayish hue; one lay open to look deep into…This burial parchment was very painful and a bit freighting to look into, from the depths of the cold watery grave, a young maiden lay.   
  
This young woman or rather maiden was suspended upon the waters hands, which in a way guarded her from all harm. Her hair was the color of soft chestnut brown, and was followed by her fair skin, which in the passing years began to turn even paler. The light red jacket and soft pink dress that she had worn for the longest of her years began to slowly tatter between the tombs edges, though they would always hold up for the most part. Even through her watery grave, she was still the beauty, which kept one man to keep coming back and never letting go from all these years.   
  
*Aeris Gainsborough…May she rest upon the wings of heaven…*  
  
These were the words that were punctured onto the sides of the grave, each word was detailed in the deepest sadness, and even in the deepest love.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mother, lookie" Cried a young child of the tender and innocent age of around three or so.   
  
A stressful young mother held scornfully onto the little child's hand, so not for her to run off into the unknown temple of the Ancients.   
  
"Why did you drag me up here, you have no idea how tired I am!" Bellowed the mother in a soft yet angry voice. The two of them walked onto the hills and steep slopes of the temples base, before they even got a chance to fully enter the access of the great hall where the silent tombs lay.   
  
A burst of sunlight shown down on the child's young face as she held her small fragile cheeks to the light, she did not cover her face as her mother had done with her hand, but this simple child embraced it with all her young grace. Upon her small little hands, the little girl held a small boutique of simple white daises, which perfectly fit her personality and her cute tiny dress.   
  
"This place gives me the creeps, why are you always fascinated to keep going here?" Asked the stressful mother, as her tired blue eyes glanced around the temples stunning walls. She did not think that her daughter would answer, so she steeped to the side alone, as her strange daughter ran up to the only opened grave of this temple.   
  
"How are you? Ummm…I brought you some flowers…I thought tat they looked happy, just like you did…" Whispered the young girl as she placed the flowers to the side of Aeris's tomb.   
  
At this time the mother could not take anymore of the young girls weird ways, so in a small fit of rage, the mother pulled the girls hand and dragged her out of the temple's corridors to the exit. This once silent temple of depressing death and silence soon lingered with the sobs and screams of the young girl…though no one could listen or help, a tinge of movement came from the only opened grave.   
  
***************************************~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****************  
  
So yeah what do ya think? ^_^;; This is my first attempt to make a fanfic, and a FFVII at that...  
  
more chapters are on the way....  
  
Oh yeah, I really hope that I can get more ideas for how the next chapter should go...so if ya want to help out that is super cool ^_- Thank you all!   
  
Ja ne 


	2. Unknown and not wanted Calling

***Reincarnation of the Heart.***   
  
Chapter 2: A Find  
  
^^At this time the mother could not take anymore of the young girls weird ways, so in a small fit of rage, the mother pulled the girls hand and dragged her out of the temple's corridors to the exit. This once silent temple of depressing death and silence soon lingered with the sobs and screams of the young girl…though no one could listen or help, a tinge of movement came from the only opened grave.^^  
  
'Little one…don't cry.'   
  
A few drops of ripples came from the surface of Aeris's tomb, from the depths below the sun sought to shine on a metal staff, which was at the clear bottom of her tomb. In a few moments, a wave of crystal blue light came around and eventually engulfed and caressed the frail but beautiful body of the young maiden Aeris.   
  
Sobs of the little girl were still heard from the temple, but in a moment they stopped. The whole area was back to the warm silence of the forest of the Ancients, there was nothing, which could be heard. So as a flowing but piercing glow of blue light, the same from the grave of Aeris, had struck the forehead of the young girl, no sound was ever heard. It had seemed that after this pail but wondering light had reached the forehead of the little girl, her deep and soft blue eyes of her tired mother, turned into a sharp and mysterious bright green.   
  
  
  
The tiny girl became entranced in what was happening, she had felt different as new visions of memories swept across her mind...The first vision came with the same maiden from the tomb, she was like an angel keeling and praying across some type of base in the inside of a wrecked church...In the next moment the little girls eyes became wide-eyed in fear as the most deepest sadness that she had ever felt came underway. A tall, shadowed man with sliver hair, came faster then a glance as he wielded a large sword…in that same flash in her vision, the sword had penetrated her dearest and departed friend through the abdomen.   
  
Many sad and twisted images came through the little girls mind, but there were various ones that left a tiny smirk on her face, these one preferably were with a young and handsome man with wild blond spikes…Through the bolts of images that came with this eye-candy, many of them showed the large amount of love that he held towards the dead maiden.   
  
'I know this is a lot to ask of you…' Whispered a faint voice in the little girls mind. The voice grew louder by one syllable as the words came to her head.   
  
Dead silence was still ringing in the girl's mind, for what seemed forever as her mother was still dragging her out of the Sleeping Forest of the Ancients.   
  
… 'If you ever need a guardian, then I shall always be here little one…Though. Down the road you will need to be the one to protect me…' Came the soft and motherly voice, which the tiny girl longed to have her as her real mother…no matter if she really was dead in real life.   
  
The edge of the Sleeping Forest was in sight, as a small little town was seen from the hill where the mother and daughter stood. From that moment, nonetheless, the little three year old shook her head, as if trying to erase all the yelling and dragging that her mother had done, and soon she looked at her mother with new eyes and upon her timid, fair face lay a smile that the angels would be proud to see.   
  
At that smile and move of the head, the mother kneeled down to look at her daughter more clearly. "God…how can you ever forgive me? Through all the crap that I have done to you…you still smile…" Whispered the young mother as she soon began to cradle the little one in her shaking arms.   
  
"Aeris told me to, she said that if we don't get along…and if something bad happened…then one of us would be all alone…" Chimed the tiny angel, as each word became holy and understandable in her mothers ears, to her it was as if this three-year-old, child could speak such wisdom.   
  
Hand in hand both the daughter and mother went down the same dirt path, which took them home. It would be only seventeen years later, that this same girl would be able to hear the soft, and flowing voice of a woman who had been dead for over five years in her mind, wither she liked it or not.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
He he, hope ya liked this chapter.   
  
I know that its going super slow, but it will catch on quickly. (I hope:)  
  
  
  
Those last reviews were the best!!!! I've never had any reviews before, and these 4 people were the nicest!!!!!!!  
  
Angie , Anne , Aerith2 , LilFlyergirl ,Ying Fa, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE TIME YOU GAVE JUST FOR THE REVIEWS + READING THIS FIC!!!   
  
~*~Opps, almost forgot…I do not own FFVII or anything. These characters are not mine…and sadly never will be. 


	3. Unbelief

***Reincarnation of the Heart. ***   
  
Chapter 3: Unbelief   
  
Crystal navy waves clashed against the reality of dry, earthy rough beaches at the coast of Costa Del Sol. Each wave that struck was a depressing burst of sadness, which pierced one figure's cold soul.   
  
"Hn…" This lonely soul staggered to an open area where he sat upon a strong gray bolder, facing the moving forward and clashing pulls of the waves. As he set his heavy sliver and tall sword along the rough sand, he soon brushed his blond pointed and spiky hair around in frustration, as he thought over the last fight he had won this morning.   
  
'Its astonishing how time jumps by…could the Planet really keep its word on the other end about this?' Thought this mercenary; whose past and anguish could never show through his boyish face, nor could the flames of loss and love stop flickering throughout his strange yet strong Mako blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another land where the scenery has no tranquility, or the life in it as well was worse…  
  
'Little one…don't cry.'  
  
People of all sorts scattered to this way and that, reaching their destinations onto more of the rubble, which still somewhat looked like streets. Buildings, if not brought to the ground from the last major battle with holy, were trashed and barely standing on end with only thin bars of mangled metal that were guiding these buildings in place.   
  
  
  
Yes. Midgar had lost its ability to be a city of great production, though the remaining number of people who had lived in the different sectors, were still fixing whatever places that were not completely thrashed, it had seemed to many of the surviving elders, that hope and kindness had grown inside the people from the battle. It's truly strange that one large battle could bring so many together…   
  
Fall had came early at this time in this once polluted city, the wind had became strong and brittle with ice-freezing force. It pulled and shoved many of the unstable buildings in sector seven a bit to hard, many of these buildings were about to fall so this made it even more possible to have one collapse at any time.   
  
One of the worst places to be inside of was an old store, which looked more like a boarded up shack, which was made out of the oldest of stone and even traces of the only wood seen in Midgar. This was in no doubt, the most unattractive scene to look at when you might have been thinking of buying something in this quaint part of the sectors. Upon the bolted black doors of this particular store, a sign stated what type of store it was as it dangled back and forth in bold print. ::*MIDDLE HEAVEN ANTIQUE SHOP*::   
  
  
  
_+_+_~  
  
The same 'half in debris' antique shop was rather slow on business, as the occupants seemed to have been slow on getting up in the early October morning.   
  
"Mom, I thought you knew that I had to get to work earlier today!" Loudly stated a young woman, as she could be heard from the back rooms of this little shop by means of strident bangs and crashes could be heard from her own room. "Oh no. Where are my keys?…"   
  
As the loud young woman searched franticly, a flash of sliver car keys where seen on top of the service counter, where an old cash register sat in dust hovered around it. Not to have been used since the sale during last Christmas.   
  
A pierce of sunlight had now glistened upon the same face of a young woman, she cursed under her breath as she soon had seen the recognizable car keys through her overwhelming bright yet gloomy ember eyes. Though as fast as she was seen, her petite and gracious body soon scurried across the 'showroom' floor of the shop, which nicely presented the various gifts and accessories that were found, given, or sold, and also resold to a higher cost to make more money, even if it really was garbage. 'Aren't we a bunch of con-artists…' was often the girls thought on how her mother was making whatever money they had to make.   
  
But such is the life one has to live, in the sector seven part of the 'middle-class' slums.   
  
The younger woman slipped into her small crimson red car, and drove off in quicker haste to her work.   
  
…Though it was only three blocks away…;;  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised she's kept this gig up, knowing how low her IQ is." Sobered a very old looking woman with a deep and hoarse voice and a smirk across her face at that last thought, as she slowly dragged forward from the same back rooms that her daughter ran out of.   
  
Sadly but surly, she mused through deep drawers in an old dark oak desk which held the old register on top of, to find the addicting treasure that she waited all night to have once again through her sleep. "Ahhhhh...You are the only thing keeping me alive..." whispered the older lady as she picked up a rather large deep blue tinted bottle. Soon her fair hands kept the smooth bottle close to her chest, holding it as if there was no tomarrow. Before slowly she crept the bottle up to her face.   
  
The blue bottle was almost filled with a watery array of liquid mixture; its neck was pushed into the mouth of the woman as she let the contents flow inside her. Once she had finished her drink, she licked her faint pink lips and went on her way back to bed. Before turning to sleep once again, she cursed loudly as a major thrust of pain shot her head to form a large migraine. "Fuck! I suppose that's what I get for drinking to early again!" After a war with her head and her mind, the lady violently threw open the bed covers and just as roughly drew them around her tiny and frail body.   
  
A morning hangover is what she was brought down to, after her many fights with her ex-husband the night before. You would think that after their daughter was grown up, he would stop his part of antics of depression towards her. 'Like that jackass really thinks what's best. He's such a @#$@$ +%*(*&) womanizer' Thought the lady as she raged in her bed tossing more of her covers to her left side then bringing them back to her right side, soon enough she would slowly mumble a couple of cursed words to her ex- and flow into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Erin…You always seem to show up late on the most busiest days…" Sighed a woman about the same age of the girl who looked nervous and embarrassed. As the awkward girls at the bar door, quickly stashed the same sliver car keys in her purse, while trying to tie her waitress apron around her slender waist.   
  
"I'm really. Really. Sorry!" Whispered the reckless Erin as she eyed the other woman in a shy and sad manner. 'I think I really pissed her off…Please don't be mad at me Tifa…' Sighed Erin inside as she ran around the sleazy bar, which she worked at, trying to fulfill the orders of all the scum's which besides drinking, thought of other disgusting actions they would rather do with the dirty blonde waitress.   
  
  
  
The young woman known as Tifa in Erin's green eyes was just as slender but had and showed great sex appeal towards inside everyman's eyes around the half buried city of Midgard. It really was funny to see that she could be seen as strong and very respected as a fighter, but to wear some very 'slutty' clothes.   
  
Her chest was tightly covered in a white shirt, which had received better looks in appearance to the men, then in their own porno magazines. The short black skirt was also drooled over by countless fools as she bared her legs a little too much, though all in all she did mean well…  
  
Tifa was a wonderful person who's brown savored eyes hid such sadness and happiness, her face was that of a strong noble woman who never let any man get her down…Expect maybe one that even Erin had heard her sigh about, though a bit later she was seen giggling out loudly in her own girlish daydreams…   
  
Erin was seen as Tifa's twin; through in reality they were both fairly odd and different. Tifa had found her talents by training and working in her bar, while Erin wanted and wished to train her brain, to go to the best collages and universities, and in her own girlish dreams…To find her hero, or rather her own prince…In these thoughts, Erin would shake her head to go back to reality for she knew that those dreams would never happen as long as her mother was haunting her life…   
  
~* Three hours later of serving the scum's*~  
  
  
  
"Break" Yelled a strong and muscular black man, he was the rudest and most arrogant jerk you could ever find in these parts of the sectors…Though she had only known him for a year from working, Erin thought that he would make the perfect father…  
  
"Alright, everyone…we have served you since five this morning…" Yelled Tifa as her soft voice kept the drunks at bay as they listened and stopped their conversations to pack up and practically gulp down their drinks, knowing the routine that the owners and waitresses wanted them to leave. For a while at least. "Its noon, you have three hours then until you can come back if you want."   
  
As the bar was surrounded by the sounds of men dissatisfied with the fact of leaving, it soon died down as they had all left. All of them seemed to have made horrific messes upon the counters to tables from beer and burnt cigarettes.   
  
"Do you want to clean now, or wait after lunch?" Asked another waitress with an over hyper sounding voice, she was very spunky and was also like the fun sister that Erin never had.   
  
"Uhhh…I think I'll eat lunch, last time I cleaned I lost my appetite." Smirked Erin as she and the short black haired waitress in front of her left in laughter as they walked in a dark, back employees room to have lunch.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuffie, what was AVALANCH like…You know before they all died…" Asked Erin as she stuffed an oversized California role sushi down her mouth.   
  
The young girl who was said to at the mere age of sixteen looked at her friend with her wild ninja and dangerous eyes, Erin was scared at the look on her dear friends face. 'I knew I should not of read that paper, or said anything.' She tried to breath from the tension that her friend was giving her. 'Why is it that I'm so horrible at everything?' Thought Erin as she silently swallowed the sushi roll, but it was rather awkward for her to do just that when you had Yuffie's surprised gaze looking down at you.  
  
"What do you mean, Erin?" Yuffie managed to say; obviously thinking of how to say the right words, without throwing Erin out on a leap that she was guarding something…deep inside for many years.   
  
Erin had never seen Yuffie react this way over a simple question, so this was completely new and very strange… "Oh, on the news it said that even though it has been over 22 years since the AVALANCH team was seen, there were rumors that they are really alive…Though the funny thing to me was, while the news group was showing pictures of the group members, I saw thought I saw someone that looked very familiar." Told Erin as she kept her head low, not even looking eye to eye at the worried, nervous, and stressed out girl in front of her.   
  
Yuffie soon became more fair in the face then she could of possibly be, 'Oh God!!! Does she know??? Could she still recognize Barret, Tifa, Vincent and me…Though those photos that were taken along time ago???' Her mind was rambling in panic, never in her wildest past years had she ever been more afraid to be caught or found out about. Ever since the rest of the group moved away from the other bars in Costa Del Sol 15 years ago, had she ever acted like this…   
  
'…Please…Please…Don't figure out who we are Erin, the rest of us have no where else to go…'   
  
Yuffie snapped back to reality as she saw her blond headed friend staring in such a sad gaze inside her own little world.   
  
'Maybe she forgot…Ok here's my chance....'  
  
"Hey after work do you want to see the only movie in town?" Asked Yuffie pleading to herself that by her switching the subject, better chances of survival would come way.  
  
"Loveless Number 6? The original is always better…But I have some spare change, sure!" Agreed Erin as she looked through her purse to see if she was right, about the money that she had. She soon smiled again in an childish yet mysterious matter as she and her dear friend went out from the break room to clean up the grim and ugly status in the bar.   
  
"I think its funny that my mom was twenty when the first 'Loveless' movie came out, and now I'm almost going to be the same age and seeing I'm gonna see the sixth sequel."  
  
"That is." Sighed the well-secluded ninja as she began to feel relief from the past tension during lunch. 'Good thing she's not thinking about that news-report at least… You know, she's been asking and looking at all of us a bit more suspiciously lately.'   
  
At this Yuffie began to smile at how easy it was to make her dearest friend not think about what she saw… 'Man, that was a close one. Have all of us really changed…I know the Planet granted us this ability…But why, and for how many years do we have to stay like this…'   
  
"Yuffie, Its time…" Said Erin in her mischievous soft voice as she was happy to see her friend began to snap out of her world as well and at least smile. Both girls threw each other a washcloth as they soon began their dirty-work. ::A/N:: he he he sounded weird, ne?!::   
  
  
  
  
  
~*!~*!~*!~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~!  
  
Well here is the next chapter…Hope its not to horrible:-)  
  
I want to thank you for every-single review, all of you are so awesome!!!   
  
@#@ Disclaimer: I do not own anything, FFVII and all the characters are all part of the 'Square-soft world' Though I did make Erin, this heroine on this particular story…She is her own person…and will always stay that way…along with that bitch of a drunken mother.   
  
See ya. 


End file.
